Xivilai's Revolution
by VanoVaemone
Summary: Peu avant le 27 Vifazur, lorsque les portes d'Oblivion s'ouvriront, deux clans Daedra se livrent un conflit et sont ennemis jurés. Le clan des Xivilai ne supportent plus la soumission subie par le clan des drémoras. Et lorsqu'un Xivilai rebelle et téméraire rencontre un drémora naïf, les problèmes commencent. Méfiance, trahison, révolte... et amour.
1. Chapitre 1 : les deux clans

Chapitre 1 : Les deux clans

Esclave. Voilà ce qu'il fut devenu en quittant les terres de son espèce. Il avait pénétré dans les plaines de désolation de l'autre clan, mais par simples distraction et ennui. Le Xivilai était désormais soumis aux drémoras. Enfermé dans une salle isolée de la tour, il se tenait debout, désarmé et enchaîné au niveau de ses poignets.

Tous les Xivilai étaient reconnaissables par leurs cheveux noirs et leur peau bleu gris. Des deux extrémités du front poussaient une corne de même couleur courbée vers l'arrière. Leurs yeux blancs et fins sans empathie n'avaient ni iris ni pupille et leurs oreilles étaient longues et pointues. Des signes tribals rouges étaient visibles sur leur corps nu, c'était la variété de ces symboles qui rendaient plus ou moins unique chaque Xivilai. En guise de tenue, ils ne portaient qu'une jupe courte ornée d'une sorte de ferronnière incrustée d'un rubis. Par ce manque de pudicité, les autres Daedra, essentiellement les drémoras habillés en permanence de leur armure démoniaque, les traitaient de sauvages. Celui qu'ils avaient capturé avait des cheveux courts redressés en arrière, noirs comme l'ébène. Son corps portait des marques le long de ses chevilles, ses bras ainsi que de ses poignets nouées.

Il était seul dans cette salle sombre aux murs de roche creuse. Il n'y avait en face de lui que la porte noire de la salle, Elle était de forme triangulaire composée d'une médiatrice de couleur or qui s'ouvrait en deux. La moindre ouverture et il pourrait sortir de cette prison. Son impatience eut raison, une personne entra après quelques secondes d'attente. Il croisa le regard d'un drémora à la peau sombre, en partie sur les contours du visage, de ses lèvres, de ses paupières et rougeâtre. Deux cornes noires poussaient sur son front dénudé, proche de ses cheveux bruns courts. Ses yeux, de taille plus petite que ceux des humains comme tout drémora, comportaient une pupille fine jaune contournée de rouge avec une sclérotique rouge clair. En tant que soldat guerrier, il portait en permanence son armure daedrique qui était reconnaissable avec sa présence importante de rouge couleur sang et d'argent noir, renforçant son côté démoniaque. Elle était composée d'un alliage plus résistant que l'acier. Sa claymore, forgée à partir de matériaux de même origine, était rangé obliquement derrière son dos. Le Daedra appartenait à la classe des Kynmarcher, il était un officier supérieur commandant l'étage de la tour dans lequel il se trouvait.

Même si son rang fut important puisqu'il était, en quelque sorte, un général de l'armée, le Xivilai n'était guère effrayé. Il ressemblait même à une vermine à ses yeux car le sauvage mesurait au moins un pied de plus que ce Daedra. Un cliquetis attira l'attention du drémora, il fit un pas vers le prisonnier et le regarda avec autorité.

-N'essaye pas de te débattre, ordonna-t-il.  
-Je resterai indifférent face à tes ordres.

Entendre le Xivilai étonna le Kynmarcher, puisque ces sauvages prenaient rarement la parole. Les lèvres n'avaient pas bougé mais une voix doublée et sombre avait résonné dans l'esprit du drémora.

-Silence, esclave. Tu nous dois le respect.

-Je ne suis pas un esclave. Et mon nom est Vernaa.

Le détenu serra ses mains et éclata soudainement la chaîne daedrique en écartant ses poignets. L'autre Daedra fut averti par cette action et s'arma de sa claymore en la tenant dans ses deux mains. Mais son adversaire se montra plus rapide et envoya un puissant sortilège enflammé apparu dans sa main gauche. L'ennemi esquiva de justesse la sphère de feu mais ce fut qu'une diversion. Avec sa main droite, le Xivilai arracha sur le mur l'arme daedrique enchaînée, qui lui avait été confisquée. Elle était semblable à une longue hache sauf que la lame tranchante à son extrémité était en forme de croissant. Au vu de sa longueur équivalent à sa taille, il était préférable de tenir l'arme des deux mains. Or, le Daedra était si puissant qu'il maitrisait sa bardiche d'une main.

Ils chargèrent, pointant chacun leur arme. Elles s'entrechoquèrent mais le rebelle usa de toute sa force. La lame glissa et poussa l'imposante claymore du Kynmarcher. Le Xivilai attaqua de nouveau avec son arme et envoya un violent coup horizontal. Le soldat fut repoussé contre l'un des piliers de la grande salle. Le drémora chargé de la surveillance de Vernaa se releva avec difficulté et avertit de l'évasion du fugitif.

-Le prisonnier s'est enfui ! Donna-t-il l'alerte.

Le Xivilai s'était en allé de la tour, en ayant descendu chaque étage sans que les autres gardes n'eurent le temps de l'attraper. Le Kynmarcher prit une direction opposée. Il remonta, outré de sa défaite, au dernier étage de la tour pour faire malheureusement part de son échec à l'un des Valkynaz, ces drémoras maîtres de leur territoire.

La dernière salle était différente de celles des étages inférieurs. Après avoir passé le couloir de roche creuse, on pouvait atteindre une salle circulaire à deux étages visibles. Au centre se situait une colonne de feu qui fut contournée. Le sol était composé autour de la colonne de tissu humain rouge et solide. Les murs étaient fabriqués à partir de roche creuse. Les premiers escaliers ressemblaient à des épines noires et rouges à l'extrémité et se croisaient pour rejoindre le premier étage dont le sol était composé d'une roche plus claire. Au dessus, on retrouvait deux autres escaliers qui étaient cette fois construits avec des tissus humains. Élargis comme des toiles d'araignée, ils se maintenaient grâce à des pièces longues et horizontales d'ébène qui formaient les contours. En haut des escaliers se croisant de nouveau, il y avait une plate-forme circulaire en fibre rouge sang. On pouvait y apercevoir la fin de la colonne dont la puissance émanait d'une pierre noire et sphérique, appelée pierre de Sigil.

Le drémora qui avait échoué se trouvait sur la dernière plate-forme, un autre Daedra était assis sur l'un des deux trônes fabriqués à partir d'ossements noircis par la combustion et de chair humain utilisée comme tissu décoratif. Le Kynmarcher rapporta la mauvaise nouvelle à son chef Oren, sans tenter de regarder au dessus du trône où étaient suspendues des têtes de Xivilai ou de drémoras morts à cause de leur désobéissance. Le maître se montra assez insensible mais il était bel et bien mécontent. Le Valkynaz possédait des cornes plus longues et plusieurs fois courbées. Ses cheveux relâchés étaient d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit. Il portait comme tout drémora une armure daedrique. Son arme forgée à partir des mêmes matériaux était un marteau de guerre redoutable et puissant rangé à droite du trône.

-Je te laisse une chance de te racheter, Axeli. Commença Oren d'une voix neutre. Ramène-moi ce Xivilai. Si tu ne réussis pas, il est inutile que tu reviennes me voir. Est-ce clair ?  
-Oui, maître. Répondit le drémora en s'inclinant brièvement face au Valkynaz.

Le Daedra partit ensuite en quittant tous les étages de la tour pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Le paysage ne fut que des plaines désertes de roches, de gigantesques épines de pierre noire arrondies et aux extrémités rouges, des rivières de lave et des tours imposantes construites à partir de matériaux noirs et inconnus. Le ciel rougeoyant et terrifiant de ce monde, baptisé les Terres Mortes, ne changeait jamais. La plupart des barrières en ruines et des colonnes de pierres étaient engloutis dans la lave.

Mais un étranger qui ne connaissait pas les secrets de ce royaume mourrait très facilement. Des cadavres décomposés ou brûlés étaient visibles sur les plaines. Il existait des petites tours qui, à partir d'un mécanisme, tiraient des sphères de feu sur les intrus. La végétation, peu présente mais dangereuse, pouvait blesser les plus imprudents. Des plantes aux pétales jaunes, à première vue inoffensives, dégageaient un gaz mortel aux personnes à proximité de ces dernières. D'autres, ressemblant à de longues racines, pouvaient frapper les plus curieux.  
Axeli, ayant vécu toute son existence dans cet univers, quitta la tour et se rendit à l'ouest car il aperçut la silhouette du Xivilai partir en direction de lointaines collines. Quand le Kynmarcher s'éloigna de la porte de la tour, il vit à sa droite un autre drémora au sommet d'une colline de pierre sombre. Il savait qui était cette personne : son second chef. C'était un autre Valkynaz, il se nommait Caldryn. Tout comme pour Oren, le Kynmarcher ne l'appelait jamais par son nom en signe de respect. Même si tous les drémoras, crées par leur dieu, se considéraient comme des frères.

Le deuxième maître surveillait les alentours, vérifiant si les sous-chefs ainsi que les soldats furent à leur poste. Caldryn était reconnaissable par sa chevelure unique qui mêlait une couleur à la fois violette et argentée. Ses longs cheveux glissant sur ses épaules contrastaient avec sa peau rougeâtre et sombre. Il portait son armure daedrique et son dangereux marteau de guerre était rangée obliquement derrière son dos, avec le manche situé au niveau de son épaule gauche car le Valkynaz était droitier.

Puisque rien n'échappait à son regard, ce chef avait remarqué Vernaa, qui s'était enfui. Une personne de son grade n'était pas censée poursuivre un évadé et celui-ci fut déjà assez loin de la tour. Il avait descendu une pente rigide à sa gauche, soit à l'opposé de Caldryn, et dépassé les grandes plaines ornées par quelques piliers en ruines. Axeli put le voir enfin lorsque le Daedra atteignit d'autres collines surplombant l'infernal paysage. Le drémora comptait le poursuivre mais il fut arrêté par les paroles de son commandant.

-Ta cible est déjà proche de la frontière. Renonce à le poursuivre. Lui ordonna le Valkynaz d'une voix sereine sans le regarder.

-Je ne peux pas, votre frère m'a ordonné de ne pas échouer. Dit le drémora déterminé en regardant vers Caldryn.

-De l'autre côté du pont s'étend le territoire des Xivilai, lui apprit son chef en désignant la ligne de séparation, le rebelle n'y était pas encore. Si tu traverses le pont et que tu fais le moindre pas sur leur terre, tu ne pourras plus revenir.

-Vous pouvez me retenir par tous les moyens, je ne renoncerai pas.  
-Axeli, je t'avertis une seconde fois même si tu peux faire comme bon te semble. Reste ici.

-Pour ma vie, je préfèrerai vous désobéir. Je n'aimerai pas perdre ma tête, termina le guerrier en rappelant la sanction que lui réserverait Oren en cas de désobéissance.

Puis il ignora Caldryn. Il descendit la pente qu'avait emprunté l'ennemi il y a quelques secondes. Il parcourut les plaines et atteignit les collines. Au dessus de l'une d'elles, il remarqua davantage que chaque colline baignait dans des rivières de lave qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Mais toutes n'étaient immergées et Axeli put les descendre et les contourner par quelques sentiers

A proximité du territoire de ses frères, Vernaa devait sauter vers le rocher rattaché au pont séparant les deux clans respectifs. Ce qu'il exécuta surprit le drémora. Il prit son élan, se servit de la lame de son arme, l'appuya à l'extrémité du rocher et s'élança de l'autre côté. Sans relâcher l'hast qui, pourtant, ne paraissait absolument pas légère. La créature sauvage avait utilisé sa bardiche comme une perche pour atteindre la gigantesque pierre où était relié le pont.

Ce pont qui séparait les deux territoires ennemis.

Axeli resta muet et stupéfait, même si ses yeux ne montraient aucun étonnement. Vernaa venait de de traverser treize pieds en un saut. D'ailleurs, ce dernier regarda vers le Kynmarcher une fois qu'il avait atterri au sol. En croisant simplement ses yeux à ceux du drémora, le Xivilai était parvenu à le narguer, puisqu'il s'enfuit ensuite. L'autre Daedra réagit donc. Il prit son élan pour sauter sur l'autre rocher, mais il glissa quand il y fut. Tel un réflexe, il utilisa ses mains pour s'accrocher. Heureusement qu'il portait des gants daedriques dont l'aspect démoniaque faisait apparaître des griffes à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Il grimpa quelques secondes et revint sur la terre ferme. Il rejoignit le pont. Celui-ci était assez étroit, deux personnes ne pouvaient passer en même temps. De plus, il n'y avait aucun rebord, seuls des épines noires aux extrémités rouges ornait la construction. La moindre chute était fatale, Axeli risquerait de tomber dans cet océan de lave. Il fixa sa cible. Elle était l'opposée du pont et, étrangement, ne partit pas directement rejoindre son clan. Cette fois, le Xivilai ne méprisait pas le guerrier. Il se jouait de lui !

-Il m'attend comme si je n'étais qu'un Daedra incompétent, pensa le drémora avec colère.

Il se lança alors à sa poursuite. Mais l'évadé alla vers la droite et il disparut derrière une colonne de pierre. Comme il avait perdu sa trace, Axeli traversa le reste du pont. Il ne vit qu'une immense plaine entourée irrégulièrement de rochers. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Le lieu l'intrigua, Vernaa devrait normalement apparaître dans son champ de vision. Les colonnes ne dépassaient pas plus de dix pieds. Il alla tout de même vérifier derrière la cachette. Le Daedra n'était pas ici. Il regagna alors ce qu'il pensait être le centre du lieu : un regroupement de ruines tâchées de sang.

Soudain, des Xivilai apparurent autour de l'intrus. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine face au Kynmarcher. Axeli dégaina sa claymore avec hostilité. Même si ces sauvages étaient plus costauds et plus grands que lui, le nombre d'ennemis ne l'effrayait pas.

Il n'eut le temps de remarquer Vernaa, qui le prit en otage. Le Xivilai était derrière lui, la lame de sa bardiche était proche du cou du Daedra. Le drémora ne put se débattre car l'adversaire serrait les poignets en utilisant sa seule main libre. Axeli ne parvenait pas à se débattre car, en plus de perdre ses mains à cause de la force herculéenne de cette créature, il finirait décapité s'il cherchait à résister. Ironiquement, sans qu'il le sache, il devint le « prisonnier » à son tour. Les rôles des deux Daedra ennemis venaient d'être échangés. Cependant, Axeli restait serein malgré l'incompréhension face à cette situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber dans un piège aussi prévisible. De plus, le drémora était seul contre tous.

Le Kynmarcher regarda le plus particulier de tous les Xivilai. Il ressemblait au chef de la tribu avec ses ferronnières en argent sombre ornées d'un rubis au niveau de son front et en dessous de son cou. Excepté ses bijoux, son visage était similaire à ceux de son espèce. Sa peau bleu gris possédait des cornes et ses yeux étaient blancs sans pupille ni iris. Cependant, son regard le différenciait des autres. Il semblait être d'une nature plus sévère, plus austère. Ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés d'une tresse glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et quelques mèches furent visibles aux extrémités de son front, effleurant ses oreilles pointues.

Cette personne à l'allure imposante avança d'un pas pour se distinguer de ses confrères. Axeli le fixait toujours. Le drémora était peut être face à l'ennemi mais il devait garder la tête haute ainsi que son honneur. Le maître des Xivilai semblait très vite agacé par cette audace, Vernaa murmura un avertissement à son prisonnier.

-Tu devrais fermer les yeux quand tu répondras. Médrène n'apprécie pas les Daedra de ton genre. Si tu le regardes, il pensera que tu cherches à le défier.

La lame dangereuse de la bardiche touchait davantage le cou du Kynmarcher. Ce dernier eut les yeux mi-fermés à cause de la douleur. Mais Axeli se montrait têtu et observa le chef de ce peuple barbare.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de me retenir en otage ! S'exclama le drémora avec colère.

Il constata à cet instant que son adversaire était redoutable. Médrène portait deux grandes et longues haches de guerre rangées obliquement derrière son dos, mais d'une façon particulière. La partie tranchante des armes, et non le manche, était visible du haut de ses épaules. Peut-être qu'il cherchait à montrer hautement sa puissance. Mais il était surtout très dangereux car il possédait deux armes lourdes, parfaitement maîtrisées car la musculature de ce chef était bien plus développée que celle de Vernaa. Et contrairement à eux, les drémoras ne portaient qu'une seule hache de guerre en raison de leur poids.

Axeli avait apparemment mal réagi, sa réponse fut la mauvaise. Personne ne répliqua parmi le peuple, le chef devait parler le premier. Vernaa sut quels furent les premiers mots de son maître.

-Insolent, incline-toi comme une vermine devant moi.

Aussitôt le cou du Kynmarcher fut libérée de la bardiche mais son visage fut rabaissé promptement par le côté non tranchant de cette lame. Médrène pensait que ce geste fut insuffisant et ne répondit pas. Aucune parole de sa part signifiait aggraver le cas du Daedra. Vernaa s'exécuta immédiatement en enfonçant son arme au niveau de la clavicule. C'était une partie sensible et peu protégée par son armure. Axeli grimaça à cause de la souffrance en serrant les dents. Ses genoux tombèrent au sol mais le drémora se força à rester dos droit et tenta de relever la tête. Cependant, il en fut incapable et fixait le vide parce qu'il ressentait une importante douleur. Le chef des Xivilai s'adressa de nouveau au Kynmarcher.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda Médrène en levant la voix.

L'autre Daedra ne répliqua pas.

-Réponds, drémora. Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Le maître de ce territoire, dit Axeli en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

-Sais-tu qui a le droit de me regarder dans les yeux et de me parler en toute franchise ?

-Personne.  
-Les Valkynaz sont les seuls drémoras qui peuvent me regarder. Mais tu es loin d'appartenir à ce grade.

-J'appartiens à la caste des officiers, je ne suis pas un simple soldat.  
-Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes. Ton orgueil te perdra. Ni les Kynreeve, ni les Kynmarcher, et même les Markynaz ne me raisonneront. Expliqua le maître en insistant avec sa voix sur les différentes classes d'officier. Qu'importe ton rang, tu seras notre prisonnier.  
-Non, vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'écria Axeli en se relevant mais Vernaa le retint à nouveau, menaçant de lui couper la tête.  
-Médrène !

Cette voix provenait du pont, à l'entrée du territoire. Tout le peuple se tourna vers le drémora qui avait appelé leur chef. C'était Caldryn. Le Valkynaz avança jusqu'au détenu, accompagné par un autre Daedra. Mais l'inconnu n'était pas armé et fut enchaîné au niveau de ses poignets. Il n'avait pourtant aucunement le visage d'un esclave, de plus il portait une armure comme tout soldat de son espèce.

Axeli ne le reconnut pas mais, puisque l'individu n'avait pas de grandes cornes courbées, il s'aperçut que ce n'était ni un autre chef ou un Markynaz, qui précédait le grade de Valkynaz. Ses cheveux mi-longs et détachés étaient d'une couleur mêlant le gris et le bleu. Son visage rougeâtre possédait quelques traits sombres comme le Kynmarcher. L'expression de ses yeux était neutre, il regarda plutôt Axeli, car les autres Daedra étaient bien plus puissants que lui.

Personne ne paraissait stupéfait de voir un drémora privé de mouvements, le Kynmarcher fut le seul surpris. Que comptait faire Caldryn ? Il espérait au moins que sa présence allait lui rendre la liberté. Médrène pouvait lui parler sans la moindre hostilité puisqu'il était l'un des chefs.

-Caldryn, l'appela calmement le chef Xivilai. Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi sot que tes pions.

Par prudence, Axeli se tut au risque de perdre sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas paraître encore plus idiot par ces mots.

-Libère Axeli, par respect de nos lois.

-Quels lois ? Intervint le retenu qui fut ignoré.

-Bien entendu. Tu peux le relâcher, Vernaa.

Ce dernier devait lui obéir et le Kynmarcher serait libre pour s'éloigner de ces barbares. Mais avant...

-Tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois, Axeli. Murmura Vernaa à son oreille.

Le drémora l'avait clairement entendu, il le provoquait. Ce Xivilai prononçait pour la première fois son nom certainement avec incitation. Le Kynmarcher préféra ne pas répondre et rejoignit son chef une fois libre. Cependant, le drémora sans nom marcha vers leurs ennemis. Axeli voulut l'arrêter mais l'autre joua le rôle d'un aveugle et avança jusqu'à Médrène. Le libéré comprit alors et revint vers Caldryn.

-Quelles sont ces lois ?

-Axeli, je t'ai mis en garde justement par rapport aux lois. Pourquoi t'ai-je averti avant que tu quittes le territoire ? « Tu ne pourras plus revenir. »

-Sois plus clair. Ils venaient de me capturer et tu viens d'échanger ma place avec l'un de nos frères.

-Médrène a appliqué la première loi dès que tu as traversé le pont. Tout Daedra ayant quitté son territoire pour une quelconque raison, sans l'autorisation de son chef, est sous l'autorité du maître du clan opposé.

-De l'autorité ? On a failli me couper la tête ! Répliqua-t-il, outré.

-Chacun a sa manière de traiter l'ennemi. Le Daedra capturé ne peut plus rejoindre son clan et son sort importe peu.

-Quel est le rapport avec notre frère que tu viens leur livrer ? Demanda le Kynmarcher avec mécontentement.

-La seconde loi. Rappela Médrène. Le Daedra prisonnier ne peut être libéré du clan ennemi qu'en permutant sa place avec un autre ayant un grade équivalent. On ne peut être plus pointu dans nos règles.

-C'est insensé, il est innocent. Se justifia Axeli.  
-Détrompe-toi, expliqua le Valkynaz. Izhets n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Oren l'a décidé ainsi à cause de son tempérament asocial. Comme il n'a commis aucun crime, nous avons choisi de l'exiler.

Le drémora inconnu regarda vers Caldryn en entendant son nom. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

-Il reste néanmoins un soldat de notre peuple. C'est à nous de décider de son sort, pas aux Xivilai.  
-Axeli, parla enfin le dénommé Izhets. J'apprécie que tu prennes ma défense mais on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Profite de ta liberté et rentre avec notre maître.

Le Kynmarcher devait accepter cette décision, même le prisonnier approuvait sa situation. Il le regarda une dernière fois et le Valkynaz ordonna à Axeli de l'ignorer. La décision des deux chefs avait été prise. Pendant qu'un Xivilai prenait en charge le détenu, Vernaa fixait l'ancien otage en ayant les bras croisés.

Il était visiblement déçu de voir le drémora partir aussi si vite. Il ne comptait pas en avoir fini avec Axeli, celui-ci avait un défaut qui allait servir de divertissement : sa naïveté risible.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Voix des chefs

Chapitre 2 : Voix des chefs

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'éloigner de notre territoire, l'avertit Caldryn quand il fut revenu dans la tour avec Axeli.

-Peu importe le nombre de fois que vous me mettrez en garde, je devais ramener le prisonnier.

-Tu le serais devenu à ton tour si je n'étais pas intervenu.

-Un sort pire que l'esclavage m'attend à présent. Vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte.

-Je parlerai à Oren, il lèvera ta sanction.

-Vous êtes l'un de nos maîtres, mais je doute de votre promesse.

-Sois fier que je ne t'ai pas abandonné avec ces sauvages, prit un ton sévère le Valkynaz en évoquant les Xivilai.

-Vous aurez été plus clément que notre frère.

-S'il n'existait qu'un maître, tu n'aurais pas la liberté de parole. Sans moi, jamais tu n'aurais le droit de contredire, Axeli. Termina Caldryn en lui rappelant l'importance de son rôle de second chef. Maintenant, retourne à ton poste de surveillance.

Axeli lui obéit et remonta à l'étage. L'autre drémora le suivit puis alla jusqu'au dernier étage. Il devait négocier avec Oren, qui était déterminé à châtier ceux qui échouaient. Caldryn l'avait rejoint et s'assit sur son trône noir à côté du Daedra, ne sachant pas combien de temps prendrait leur discussion.

-Tu es bien trop cruel, tu ne devrais pas punir si sévèrement Axeli.

-Tu es bien trop indulgent dans ton cas, Caldryn. Tu ne donnes aucune sanction à tes propres frères.

-N'est-ce pas parce que ce sont mes frères justement et que je les respecte ?

-Il y a les frères qui te sont inférieurs et qui doivent recevoir une correction s'ils échouent, et les autres peu nombreux qui possèdent notre grade.

-Cela n'a aucun sens. Nous parlons de notre clan, voué à obéir à notre dieu. Nous deux, nous ne sommes que les Valkynaz, les plus fidèles serviteurs de Mehrunes Dagon.

-Et nous maintenons l'ordre.

-En décapitant notre propre race ? Je ne pense pas que notre dieu apprécie.

-Tu ignores s'il est satisfait ou mécontent.

-Tout comme toi.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Tu es persuadé d'être l'élu pour parler au nom de notre créateur ?

-Je le suis.

Ces mots étaient prononcés avec lassitude et sérénité.

-Écoute-moi, Oren. Je n'ai peut être rien pour le prouver, mais si tu es bel et bien le bourreau des drémoras et des Xivilai, je te demande d'épargner Axeli.

-Donne-moi une seule raison valable.

-C'est un Kynmarcher, il appartient donc à la caste des officiers. Sais-tu comment les drémoras réagiront s'ils savent que tu élimines l'un de leurs propres commandants ? Ils ne t'écouteront plus, tu seras à leurs yeux un tyran inconscient.

-Admettons que je le laisse en vie, comment il réparera son erreur ?

-Je crois qu'il a compris sa faute, il a failli être capturé par le clan ennemi.

-Est-ce suffisant ?

-Oren, penses-tu que Serza aimerait voir comment tu traites tes propres frères pour la moindre erreur ?

Le visage neutre de son frère changea enfin d'expression. Il serra brièvement ses dents, irrité d'entendre des lèvres de Caldryn ce nom.

-Je vais laisser ton Kynmarcher, j'espère que tu réalises que ce sera la première et dernière fois que je ferme les yeux sur un drémora désobéissant.

-Il a seulement échoué dans son devoir de garde, de plus il surveillait un prisonnier sans importance. Laisse-le pour cette fois. Cela suffira.

-J'ai parlé. Conclut Oren.

Caldryn n'ajouta rien et se leva du trône. Il quitta la salle pour aller informer Axeli. Ce dernier attendait en n'exerçant que son rôle de surveillant, il se tourna vers le Valkynaz lorsque celui-ci l'interpella.

-Quel sera mon châtiment ? Demanda le drémora.

-Tu n'en auras aucun.

-Vous m'impressionnez. Fut étonné Axeli.

-Mais ce sera seulement pour cette fois. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance lorsque tu échoueras de nouveau.

-Dois-je récupérer l'ancien otage ?

-Non, oublie cette histoire.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous être reconnaissant ?

-Rien, reste juste à ton poste.

-Ne souhaitez-vous pas que je vous remplace, pour quelques heures ?

-Tu tiens à m'accorder un peu de repos à moi, ton propre chef ? Fut surpris Caldryn.

-Je serai prêt à le faire, à vous qui avez réussi à lever ma sanction.

-Je n'aime pas généralement profiter de mes frères. Mais si cela te fait plaisir, je te laisse me remplacer et je t'en remercie. Seulement, tu dois surveiller le territoire à l'extérieur. Je te demande de rester aux alentours, et ne t'éloigne pas.

-Bien, maître.

Le commandant partit de la tour et se rendit alors dehors pour surveiller les alentours. Il exerça avec rigueur ce travail peu intéressant mais qui rendait service à son chef. De toute façon, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se rendre en territoire ennemi.

-Tu restes à l'extérieur de la tour pour ne rien faire ? Demanda une voix familière.

Il comprit qui parlait, et que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il aperçut derrière lui, assis le haut d'un rocher, celui qu'il devait auparavant capturer. Vernaa le Xivilai.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans notre territoire ?

-Pour la même raison que l'autre fois.

-Quelle est cette raison ?

-Oh, juste de l'ennui.

-Sais-tu quel risque tu prends...

-Je ne prends pas de risque. Quand tu te lèveras, tu voudras essayer de m'attraper. Et je précise que tu essayeras.

-Ne ressens-tu aucune crainte ? Le menaça Axeli.

-Contre toi ? Rien du tout. Tu es juste distrayant.

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte ?

-Je constate. J'ai vu que tu manques d'adresse, et d'intelligence.

-Assez !

Le drémora se mit à sa poursuite alors que le Daedra sauta du rocher pour retourner à terre. Son ennemi partit en direction de son territoire, il était plus rapide que le Kynmarcher. Mais Axeli ne comptait pas laisser ce rebelle s'enfuir si facilement. Vernaa s'en alla et utilisa la même méthode pour atteindre le pont. Il fit, comme la dernière fois, un saut en utilisant sa bardiche comme une perche. Comme s'il allait regarder un exploit, il fixa le drémora qui devait aussi sauter entre les deux rochers. Axeli prit garde à ne pas commettre deux fois à la même erreur. Il prit davantage son élan pour sauter. Après son bond, ses bottes effleurèrent le sol mais il se rattrapa en utilisant sa claymore. Il la planta sur le rocher pour éviter une chute. Il grimpa alors plus promptement que l'autre fois où il avait échoué son saut. Le Xivilai en fut impressionné, à moitié. Il passa le pont nonchalamment. Mais il n'entendit plus les pas de l'autre Daedra. Il se tourna alors vers lui.

-Tu t'arrêtes en si bon chemin ?

-Je ne suis pas dupe. Ton chef m'attrapera et je serai un prisonnier.

-Pourquoi me suivre alors ?

Il hésita un instant. Puis il posa une autre toute question à Vernaa.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous des ennemis ?

-Sache que moi-même je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question.

-Que cherches-tu donc ? A me provoquer simplement ?

-Peut-être. Je m'ennuie, comme je te l'ai dit.

-Je te propose une négociation.

Le Xivilai arqua un sourcil.

-Négocier avec des sauvages ? Tu réfléchis donc enfin.

-Laisse-moi parler. Je veux en savoir plus sur les deux clans et pourquoi nous sommes ennemis. Nous sommes pourtant les serviteurs d'un même dieu qui souhaite répandre la destruction dans le monde des mortels. Cela n'a pas de sens.

-Encore une fois, je te répète que je ne sais rien.

-Si j'accepte de te suivre, promets-toi que vous ne me tuerez pas. Je cherche à savoir la vérité.

-Je ne garantis pas ta survie.

-Votre peuple est si indiscipliné que les drémoras le disent ? Le provoqua Axeli.

-Ravale tes paroles, sale Kynmarcher. L'injuria violemment le Xivilai.

-Je retire mes mots. Maintenant, acceptes-tu de me mener sans la moindre violence ?

-Je serai forcé de te blesser, Médrène ne comprendra pas ta... volonté de venir parmi nous.

-Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas un barbare.

Vernaa revint vivement vers lui et l'attrapa au bras avec sa main libre. Mais il pointa tout de même la lame de sa bardiche vers son visage.

-Es-tu fou pour vouloir revenir ?

-Seulement naïf.

C'était bien ce que pensait Vernaa de lui, mais au moins il avait une poupée pour jouer à présent. Il tira alors le drémora jusqu'à l'extrémité du pont. Tout le clan les remarqua quand le Xivilai vint au centre du territoire. Il avança jusqu'au nord pour voir Médrène et lui présenter son « butin ». La réaction du grand Xivilai fut toute autre.

-Je supposes que tu t'es encore enfui, Vernaa. Dit le maître contrarié.

-Mais au moins j'ai servi d'appât.

-Silence ! Je ne t'ai jamais ordonné de capturer un autre Daedra. Caldryn cherchera encore à le sauver.

-Il ne le sait pas. S'exprima Axeli.

-Ne parle que si je t'en donne le droit, drémora.

Mais les mots du Kynmarcher furent intéressants. Izhets, qui n'était pas loin et surveillé par un Xivilai, comprit qu'il avait servi de prisonnier pour rien. Il en voulut intérieurement à Axeli avec colère.

-Tu l'as capturé si facilement ? Demanda Médrène à Vernaa.

-Seule ma présence a suffi à l'attirer jusqu'à nous.

-Si aucun Valkynaz ne le sait, tu es donc très doué.

-C'est bien le cas.

-Tu es peut-être fier de ton exploit, mais qu'allons-nous faire de deux drémoras ? Intervint le Xivilai qui avait la garde du second Kynmarcher.

-Aucune importance. Cela fera un esclave de plus, Ryzak. Répondit avec amusement Vernaa.

-Ils seront considérés comme des prisonniers et non comme des objets de distraction. Lui rappela Médrène.

« C'est dommage, je servirai d'objet aux yeux de Vernaa, même si son chef l'interdit. » se doutait bien Axeli. Le Xivilai rebelle acquiesça à contrecœur face à son maître et allait s'éloigner avec le drémora.

-Un instant, je n'ai pas terminé.

-Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, murmura Vernaa avec méchanceté.

-Tu n'es pas si stupide pour tomber deux fois dans le même piège, serais-tu simple d'esprit ? Demanda Médrène au drémora.

-Non, j'avais mes propres raisons pour revenir dans votre territoire, répondit l'esclave qui savait qu'on s'adressait à lui.

-Pour libérer ton frère ? Tu es si naïf.

-Je cherchais à en savoir sur vous, sur votre clan.

-Ne crois pas que j'échangerai une quelconque information à ce sujet, même pour les Valkynaz. Déclara sèchement Médrène en considérant Axeli comme un espion.

-Je cherche à comprendre le sens de cette hostilité entre les deux clans.

-Tu n'as rien à savoir. Va rejoindre ton frère, je dois parler à mon peuple.

Le Kynmarcher décida d'obéir, Vernaa le relâcha et le laissa rejoindre Izhets. Ryzak indiqua aux deux drémoras d'attendre au centre du territoire. Les deux Daedra écoutèrent et s'exécutèrent tandis que tous les Xivilai rejoignirent leur chef. Mais Izhets cessa ses pas un instant, il désirait écouter cette conversation privée en restant à quelques mètres du lieu désigné. Axeli ne comprenait pas et se demandait pourquoi l'autre Kynmarcher s'était arrêté. Il incita son frère à le suivre, au risque d'être puni. Ryzak gardait quelquefois un œil sur eux.

-Nous avons capturé deux drémoras et je ne peux admettre que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

-Tu te fais des idées, Médrène. Ces idiots sont faciles à attirer. Déclara Vernaa.

-Toutefois, ce sont des Kynmarcher. Soit ils manquent d'intelligence, soit ils ne méritent pas leur grade. Fit comme remarque l'un des Xivilai.

-J'approuve les mots de Kros. Répondit le chef. Ces drémoras sont des officiers, c'est un détail à ne pas négliger. Restez sur vos gardes, en particulier pour le Daedra aux cheveux bruns.

-Axeli ? S'étonna le rebelle qui en avait la charge, le concerné tourna son regard vers eux en entendant son nom. Il possède une agilité digne d'un maladroit. Aussi, il est simple d'esprit comme tu l'as affirmé. De quoi auras-tu peur ?

-C'est son but qui m'intrigue. Haussa la voix de Médrène. Il cherche à connaître le sens de notre haine envers l'autre clan. Je n'y crois pas un mot.

-Il suffit de le surveiller, et de lui trancher les veines s'il se montre bien trop curieux.

A ces mots, Axeli détourna son regard pour les ignorer.

-Tu es si délicat, Razen. Je n'ai besoin que de ma bardiche pour garder le contrôle de ce drémora.

-Tu as intérêt à ne jamais faillir, Vernaa. Dit le maître d'un ton sévère. La surveillance de ces Daedra est primordiale si nous devons mettre à exécution notre plan. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne l'a oublié.

-Le Vermai protègera l'elfe si les épines frappent. S'ils nous surprennent, nous nous réfugieront vers le pilier. Les plus dociles se replieront. Lorsque le ciel sera à nu, la lune apparaîtra devant la nuit. Nous le savons tous. Termina Vernaa.

Puis ce dernier s'éloigna du groupe pour récupérer son prisonnier, Médrène fut mécontent de son comportement et continua.

-Ryzak, je t'interdis d'échouer. Je sais que tu feras bien plus preuve de... délicatesse que Vernaa. Cependant, ne quitte jamais ton otage des yeux.

-Je ne le lâcherai pas des yeux. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Puis le Xivilai retourna auprès de son esclave. La conversation était terminée et le peuple s'éloigna du maître pour reprendre ses activités.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vernaa trouvait que sa tâche fut déjà très ennuyeuse. Le Kynmarcher était obéissant et ne faisait rien. Il se mit à parler.

-Je n'ai pas eu les réponses à mes questions finalement ?

-Non, et Médrène te considère déjà comme un fouineur. Répondit le Xivilai.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Tu es juste curieux Tout comme moi.

-Tu cherches à me réconforter ? Lui demanda Axeli avec ironie.

-Disons que j'apprécie te provoquer.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire.

-Et tu es rebelle en réalité. Je crois avoir choisi le parfait esclave.

-Calme ta joie.

-Pardon ?

Le Xivilai pointa sa bardiche vers lui. Le drémora n'avait pas peur, tant que la lame ne frappait pas. Il osa même s'armer de sa claymore.

-Tu pensais que j'allais rester longtemps soumis à toi ?

-Je préfère ta nouvelle réaction.

Avant que l'arme de Vernaa ne frappe, le Kynmarcher riposta par un coup violent et recula d'un pas. Il se mit en garde. Mais il fut aussitôt désarmé.

Un Xivilai était intervenu dans cette future bagarre. Armé de stylets en matériau daedrique entre ses doigts comme des griffes, il avait blessé les mains du drémora. Ce Daedra qui portait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés comme des dreadlocks avait attaqué avec une rapidité digne d'un animal. Il possédait deux signes tribals rouges, dont l'un était visible sur son visage car il partait de la droite de son cou et remontait sur sa joue gauche. Quand il se tenait debout face à Axeli, son deuxième signe tribal était percevable, il ressemblait à un serpent qui rampait le long de son dos et remontait sur son torse.

-Quand as-tu commencé à m'attaquer ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'apercevoir. Dit le Kynmarcher d'un ton méprisant tandis qu'il guérissait ses blessures avec sa magie.

-Razen est le Xivilai le plus rapide d'entre nous. Il est naturel que tes yeux si lents n'ont pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

-Tu prétends l'avoir vu depuis le début ? Répliqua Axeli, convaincu que Vernaa se moquait encore lui.

-Je suis arrivé quand tu as dégainé ton arme, drémora. Répondit Razen avec un sourire narquois. Je suis déçu plutôt de ton inattention que de ta lenteur.

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous manquez de respect à notre race.

-Permets-moi de rectifier, c'est à toi que Vernaa manque de respect. Je suis intervenu pour éviter votre combat inutile, et la colère de Médrène.

-Avoue que tu aurais aimé jouer avec nous, Razen.

-Peut être bien, si les bagarres étaient autorisées en l'absence de notre chef.

-Ou en mon absence.

Ryzak était intervenu, il avait entendu les brefs coups échangés lors de la bagarre.

-Tu aurais aussi participer ? Lui dit Vernaa avec un ton toujours amusé.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos combats inutiles. Tu veux prendre le risque de perdre un esclave. Serais-tu inconscient de tes gestes ?

-C'est ce qui fait mon caractère si unique. Tu imagines si j'étais mystérieux et peu bavard comme toi ? Se vanta le rebelle.

L'autre Xivilai ne répondit pas.

-Tu admets que j'ai raison, Ryzak ?

Ce dernier l'ignora en tournant ses pas vers la direction opposée avec son prisonnier. Izhets se montra silencieux le long de la conversation, même s'il jugeait Axeli trop sensible et ces deux Xivilai si agressifs. On avait peut être finalement choisi le bon Daedra pour sa surveillance. Puis, Razen décida à son tour de s'éloigner de Vernaa et d'Axeli.

-Tu pars déjà toi aussi ? On avait pour une fois un peu d'ambiance.

-Je te rappelle que je dois surveiller quelqu'un moi aussi, mais pour des raisons différentes.

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour Kros. Il ne va pas s'évanouir à la seconde près.

-On voit que tu n'as pas été à sa place pour que tu juges ton frère ainsi. Prends garde à ton langage imprévisible. Tes frères Xivilai ne sont pas comme des drémoras et les drémoras ne sont pas comme tes frères.

-Vous aimez tous me faire la morale depuis que je m'occupe de lui ? Dit-il en désignant Axeli.

-Cela n'a rien à avoir, ne manque jamais de respect à mon partenaire Kros, et certainement pas à Médrène notre maître.

-Ou alors vous m'en voulez tous pour m'être retiré de notre discussion privée.

-Vernaa.

Cette voix dure et sévère n'était autre que Médrène. Il avait entendu le début du dialogue qui évoquait Kros.

-As-tu osé parler de Kros, en lui manquant de respect ?

-J'ai dit à Razen de cesser de s'inquiéter pour rien.

-Retiens tes mots ou je t'exile de notre territoire. Le menaça son chef, irrité.

Étonnamment, Vernaa arrêta de répondre. Pour Axeli, ce fut impressionnant de voir enfin ce Xivilai muet.

-Tu devrais vivre avec le même handicap que Kros pour comprendre sa douleur, toi qui es le plus odieux de tous les Daedra. Termina Médrène en s'en allant.

Remarquant que Vernaa n'osait plus prendre la parole, Axeli attendit que le maître et Razen soient assez loin d'eux.

-Apparemment tu n'arrive pas à t'imposer devant tes aînés. Commença le Kynmarcher d'un ton décontracté rappelant celui du Xivilai.

-N'essaye pas de m'imiter, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

-Quel est le problème de Kros ? Je veux dire, son handicap.

-J'aimerai ne pas en parler pour le moment. On ne dévoile pas ce genre d'information à un drémora.

-Je pensais plutôt que tu allais garder le silence parce que vous me considérez tous comme un espion. Fut agacé l'esclave.

-C'est aussi l'une des raisons.

-Je sens que je serai surveillé de près pour rien par tout le peuple. Termina Axeli en soupirant.


End file.
